What a turnout
by Lucenera88
Summary: Roxanne's point of view. Once Megamind, having killed Metroman, takes over the City Hall, Roxanne is able to go back home. How does she feel about this turn of events?as english is not my 1st language,I would appreciate any comments and/or corrections.


What a turnout.

I step into the apartment, my hand lets go of the door,

"_All I did was eliminate__…",_

Which closes behind me.

"… _the most powerful man in the universe…"._

Silence.

I sigh.

I take off my shoes. Damn it, the right heel is broken… besides, it's Gucci shoes. But never mind.

"_Are there any questions?..."_

Nothing moves in the apartment… everything is in its place, everything has no dark sides with the lamp light not saving a shadow. A white goods buzzing welcomes me into the kitchen, besides that everything looks silent.

But it's not so.

"…_your weakness is copper?..."_

_Copper__?_ I repeat myself in mind, my lips spelling the word.

But it's impossible, my same voice replies in my head.

"… _you're kidding, right?..."_

I look around without even think about it. It looks like my head is plunged in a water bubble.

"_Yes! You in the back!"_

_You in the back._

For an instant, a second me raising her semi-paralyzed arm materializes before my eyes.

_in the back…_

I feel I'm going to faint, I blink

_In the…_

I'm back in the kitchen.

I'm opening the drawers,_ "I'm sure_ I'm opening wide the cupboards, _we'd all like to know _only sheer dishes, simple glasses,_ what you plan _only pots, _to do with us_ only forks _And this city"._

I leave the furniture open and step back to the middle of the kitchen, banging into the small table.

_What you plan to do with us._

I calm down:

No, of course there are no Brainbots in my kitchen.

"_F__irst of all, what a turn-out!"_

That sort of blue swellhead must be too busy celebrating his "victory" at the moment, to make me watch.

"_Imagine the most horrible, terrifying, the most evil thing you can possibly think of…"_

I crack a nervous smile. What kind of evil things could he be able to perform?

And yet…

"_Don't panic, Roxy, I'm on my way!"_

I see these scenes all over again as though nothing had happened. No, I can't believe it.

I just can't.

"…_Justice. It's an ideal, a belief!"_

I don't.

"_But even the most un__-corrosive metal can be corroded over time"._

I don't believe it. But after all, he was right. Why have I always pretended not to see?

"_temptress"._

I have a lump in my throat, feel like I'm choking.

"_H__appy metro-day, Metro City!"_

I won't see him again… that's not possible.

"_Your weakness is copper?..."_

And it's all his fault…that's not possible…

I hate my sobbing, I sound like a squeaking mouse, yet I can't help it, I get out of the kitchen, go through the living room, open my whole furniture,

"…_and multiply it by six!" – _you don't even know what to do with us.

I find the front page of an old magazine, their triumphing faces not for the same grounds,

"_Let's just have fun with this, come on!" _

I hate you, I hate you!

I roll that sheet into a ball and throw it on the floor, damn me!

_What you plan to do with us__._

_The told me, they did told me since high school non to stick too much to those two._

I walk angrily, look at myself in the bathroom mirror – I look so pathetic, I have two clear trickles upon my black face,

"_you've fallen right into my trap"_

T_hey did told me, "he is a criminal, don't you get too fond of his articles",_

I head to the bedroom, take off my dress without caring about it,

_Even Hal told me so many time__s, "I wouldn't take it so easy, Roxy… you're not taking that freak seriously but if I was Metroman who knows what I'd do to him…"_

I'm in underwear and undershirt, muttering to myself.

I throw myself onto the bed and lie on my back, my eyes fixed on the ceiling.

A last sob with no crying.

_In the meantime, I want you to carry on with the dreary normal things normal people do"._

But how can I? Won't you tell me?

You had been exulting for about a half hour with Metroman's corpse a few steps away from you,

you and that dull minnow – I thought he was smarter!

"_You did it, sir!"_

You were exulting leaving me there, tied like a salami, white and convulsed, and you were not caring a bit about me!

No, I don't want to break down again!

"_Please talk slower – temptress!"_

I thought, I thought, I, I, I thought you were different,

"_You're sooo predictable!"_

I, tho-thou-thought you, you, you, but, Hal, was, was right, eve-ry-one was…

"T_emptress!"_

B-but actually I-I don-don't kn-know you, I- I tho-…

"_O__h, girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can I go home now?"_

B-but you d-did it in-st-ead, ho-how cou-ld you ho…w?

My face into the pillow, I feel I'm suffocating!

H-how, with-out Me-tro-man, h-how?

"_It's time for us to go downtown and start our debut in society! Minion, to the Evil Lair! Let's gather the Brainbots! Code: to Metrocity's fantastic cunqueest!"_

I thought… b-b- but you- a-re… a… _mon-ster_! A _villain_!

"_Hum, sir, what shall we do with her?" Minion points his metal finger at me. You glance at me smugly, and throw out with: "tell the Brainbots to release her somewhere" then you're back smiling. In seventh Heaven._

"_M__iss Ritchie, we meet again…"_

"_Don't panic, Roxy!"_

"_girls, you are…"_

"_you call THIS predictable?"_

It's all a nightmare, a nightmare, started like an ordinary day when you kidnap me, and ended like it could never end!

"_M__iss Ritchie, if you don't mind…"_

A nightmare!

"_I did it! __Metrocity is mine!"_

You got what you wanted, _good job_!

"_FIRE!"_

The death ray's light reappears under my closed eyelids – I snap my eyes open.

I'm with no doubt in the most pitiful state in my whole life. Anyhow, there are no Brainbots spying me.

I hate you, I hate you,

and the worst thing is,

I'm crying

_for you._


End file.
